


The Name Game

by Eliyes



Category: Bubblegum Crisis
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Flirting, Gen, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People who haven't met them before often get Detectives McNichol and Wong confused. </p>
<p>(They think it's funny.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Name Game

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Livejournal April 30, 2007.

"Detective McNichol?"  
  
Leon held up a hand in the direction the voice had come from and finished what he'd been saying to his partner about the tread marks they were crouched over. When both detectives straightened, Leon sang out for a crime scene photographer before turning to whoever was talking to him.  
  
It was a rookie cop, bearing the inevitable clipboard – and holding it out to Daley, obviously assuming the guy with curly red hair would be Detective McNichol.  
  
Daley took the clipboard with a wink of one dark eye, and Leon made a show of reading over his shoulder as he skimmed. When Daley raised the pen as though he were just finishing off a sentence and about to sign, Leon plucked it out of his hand, reached around him, and scrawled his name on the appropriate line. Daley handed the clipboard back to the flummoxed rookie with a cheerful smile.   
  
"Thank you, Detective Wong," Leon said. “You're an excellent clipboard holder.”  
  
"My pleasure, Detective McNichol," Daley replied with a wink. "People tell me I have a very steady grip."  
  
They watched the rookie flush and mumble something that might have been an apology before scurrying away.   
  
Leon waggled his eyebrows, grinning.  
  
"Steady grip, huh?"  
  
Daley snorted, ruefully pushing back his bangs.  
  
"Figure that's gonna happen a lot?"  
  
Leon shrugged.  
  
"We'll just keep telling them they've got the Wong guy," he said, not quite fast enough to dodge the smack that earned him.


End file.
